User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 404: Ain't It Fun
Main Plot: Scott (Scott is sitting on a park bench with a duffel bag of his things calling someone on the phone) Scott: Pick up, Danielle. Pick up… Danielle: Hey, it’s Danielle. I’m not here atm, but leave a message and I’ll- (Scott ends the call and dials another number) Caylee: Hey, Cay here. Sorry I couldn’t answer the phone right now, but leave a- (He ends the call and dials yet another number) Brittany: Leave a message, please! Scott: UGH! (He tries calling another number, but gets a weird dial tone) Recorded Message: We’re sorry, but your contract is now terminated due to lack of payment. If you wish to get your contract back, please go to a designated- (Scott throws his phone and sits alone on the bench as the sun sets) Scott: Guess this is my bed tonight… (He lays down on the bench and stares at the stars as he shivers and tries to fall asleep) Intro Sub Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks into school with Troy, Ethan, and Candace) Candace: The four of us should double date sometime soon. That would be so much fun! Olivia: I’d love to, but my mom doesn’t let me hang out much. Candace: That’s dumb… Ethan: Hey Candace, why don’t we stop by your locker first today? Candace: Okay? (He gives Olivia a concerned look and leads Candace away) Troy: It’s so not fair you’re not allowed to hang out with anyone when you’re at your mom’s house. Olivia: And since I’m there every day, that means I never get to hang out. Troy: What are you going to do this summer? Olivia: Lock myself in my room like I always do. (Olivia scratches her head and Troy notices a huge bruise on the back of her arm) Troy: More bruises…she’s hurting you again, isn’t she? Olivia: We both knew it was inevitable, Troy. Troy: That doesn’t make it okay. Olivia: Well, there’s not much I can do, okay?! So just drop it. I deal with that woman every day, I come here to get away from her, not talk about her 24/7. Troy: Maybe I can do something. Olivia: You can’t. You know my mom can twist anything and everything into her favor. Just let it go for god’s sakes. (She walks away, frustrated, as Troy looks upset and goes over to Ethan) Troy: Why won’t Olivia let us help her with her problems? Ethan: Because she knows there’s nothing any of us can do about it. Troy: I don’t believe that. Ethan: Think of all the stuff she’s tried since you two have started dating. And has any of that worked? Troy: No. Ethan: And it’s not crazy to believe she’s done a lot more before you two even met. Troy: I guess. I just feel helpless, like the worst boyfriend in the world for not being able to do anything to stop that bitch. Ethan: It sucks, Troy. But in another two years, she’ll be able to go far, far away from her. And you’ll be the knight that goes with her. Troy: Two years is a long time. Ethan: But compared to how long she’s been tortured by her, it’s not very long at all. (Ethan walks away and Troy looks to be contemplating what he just said) Third Plot: Julia (Julia, Caylee, Liam, and Jamie are all sitting around a table together as Caylee holds an envelope) Liam: It’s big, that’s always a good sign. Caylee: Don’t get my hopes up, Liam. Jamie: Just open it, the anticipation is killing me. (Caylee opens the envelope and starts reading the letter inside) Caylee: Dear Ms. Daniels, it is with great pleasure that the admittance board and all of us here at Brown…ARE THRILLED TO HAVE YOU AS A STUDENT AT BROWN UNIVERSITY THIS FALL SEMESTER!! (They all start cheering and clapping) Jamie: She got into Brown!!! (People in the hallway start cheering as Miranda and Carly walk over) Miranda: What’s going on? Caylee: I got into Brown University! Carly: Whoa! Caylee got that Ivy League Swag! (Miranda hugs her as people go back to their own business and Julia walks away) Jamie: Jules, what’s wrong? You don’t seem happy for her. Julia: I am, I’m just…never mind. Jamie: Talk to me. Julia: Wow, actually having a heart to heart with you. I missed these. Jamie: Same. Now tell me what’s wrong. Julia: I haven’t even thought about college, Jame. I have no fucking idea what I’m doing after I graduate in two months. Jamie: It’s less than two months now. Julia: Hey, thanks for the help. Jamie: I’m joking. Not everyone has everything planned out, Jules. Just because Caylee is going to Brown and studying nursing doesn’t mean she’s going to end up being a nurse. Things change. Julia: I know, I just hate how I’m expected to know what to do with my whole life in just a couple months. Jamie: Then don’t focus on your whole life. What do you want to do right now? Julia: Crawl under a rock and avoid all the graduation madness. Jamie: I’m series, Julia. Julia: Well, I’ve been thinking about doing graphic design lately. Making logos and posters for companies and stuff. Jamie: There you go. Now you don’t have to be a graphic designer your whole life, just do it for as long as it makes you happy. Julia: But how am I supposed to afford college when my dad ditched me and my mom is who knows where stealing money to get herself by? Jamie: Financial aid is your friend, friend. Just stop worrying, okay. It’ll all fall into place. (Jamie goes back to Caylee as Julia still looks stressed) Julia: Sure it will… Main Plot: Scott (Scott comes into class late with a slip and sits by Brittany, Chloe, and Alicia) Brittany: You look like a mess, Scott. Chloe: Please tell me the smell I’m smelling isn’t because of you not showering. Scott: You know what, guys? You kinda need a home to shower. Which I don’t have. Alicia: Angel doesn’t let you use her shower? Scott: Angel kicked me out. Brittany: Seriously?! What happened? Scott: Long story. Don’t worry about it. Alicia: So where did you sleep last night? Scott: On a park bench. Guess I know what hobos go through now. Brittany: Well, I mean you basically are one. (Alicia slaps her to shut her up) Scott: Anyway I could stay at one of your houses tonight? Just while I figure out what to do? (They all look at each other) Chloe: I’m gonna be out tonight. Brittany: My mom would never let me have a guy over. Alicia: Yeah, same. Scott: Thanks guys, so glad you’re all there for me in my time of need. It’s not like I’m there for you any time you need me or anything. (Scott rolls his eyes and goes to the teacher) Brittany: Scott! (He leaves the class as the girls all look upset) Sub Plot: Olivia (Olivia is in history class with Moon) Moon: Yeah, apparently Scott slept on a bench last night. Olivia: Poor Scott… Moon: Are you guys even friends anymore? Olivia: He has cooler friends now, and I don’t have time for many people. It happens, but I still care for him. Moon: This is all Keith’s fault… (Mr. Tucker comes over to them with a pass) Mr. Tucker: You’re a lucky one, Ms. Jerl, looks like you’re going home. (HHHHHHHe hands the pass to her as she reads it, confused) Olivia: A parent is signing me out. What the fuck? Moon: That can’t be good. Olivia: Not at all. (Olivia grabs her stuff and goes down to the office where she sees her dad) Olivia: What are you doing here? Mr. Jerl: I have to talk to you about something important. Olivia: Important? Mr. Jerl: Very important. Important enough to get you out of your mom’s house. (Olivia walks up to him) Olivia: Then what are we doing standing here? (They walk out as Olivia looks excited) Main Plot: Scott (Scott is at his locker and hides his face in it as he starts to cry) Angel: Scott! (He stops himself and slams his locker, starting to walk away) Angel: Scott, wait up! Can we talk, please! Scott: No. Angel: You have to understand, Scott. Scott: Oh, I understand. My life is a mess because of you… Angel: Your life is a mess because of Keith. Scott: My life is a mess because I give all that I can to other people, but no one else ever wants to return the favor. Angel: I let you stay with me, Scott. Scott: And then blamed your drugs on me. Angel: I’m sorry. Scott: I’m really done with people apologizing for hurting me, but then not doing anything about it. Angel: What do you want me to do? Scott: Not disappoint me like every other person in my life. It’s too late for that, though. (Scott walks off as the bell rings and Dex walks up to him) Dex: Scott, I heard about what happened. I’m so sorry. (Dex tries to hug him and Scott dodges it) Scott: I’m sorry Dex, I can’t deal with you right now. Dex: Deal with me? I thought we were best friends. Scott: Best friends don’t befriend people who beat the other up. Or ditch the other when their girlfriend asks them to. Or only pay attention to them when it’s useful to them. Dex: Scott, I’m sorry. Scott: An apology means nothing to me, Dex. Do something to prove to me things are going to be different. Dex: I want you to stay at my house. My family considers you a member of our own anyway. Scott: I’d rather not, sorry. Dex: Seriously? Come on, man. Scott: No! Because everyone keeps telling me to grow a backbone and I try to do so and stick up for myself for once and that’s wrong of me too. I don’t know what people want from me. Dex: We just want you to be yourself Scott. Scott: Well it’s really hard to be myself right now, Dex. Because no one seems to care about him. And I don’t either. Dex: Scott, don’t say that. I care about you so fucking much. Scott: Then why do you treat me like shit, Dex? Why does everyone always treat me like shit. I’m just done. Dex: Done with what? Scott: Everything? I don’t see a point anymore, I really don’t. Dex: Don’t say that! Scott: Nobody wants me. Not my parents, not Keith, not my friends. I have nothing. Dex: You have me. Scott: Yeah, we’ll see. Not if Eliza decides I’m dangerous to your relationship again. I’m out of here. (Scott goes to leave the school) Dex: Where are you going? Scott: I need to find a job or something. (He leaves and Dex looks really upset) Third Plot: Julia (Julia sits down in her class by Liam) Julia: So, I made an appointment with my guidance counselor so I can figure out what I’m doing after high school. Dex: You don’t know what you’re doing after high school? Julia: No…am I literally the only one. Liam: Maybe not the only one. Dex: One of the few. Julia: What are you guys doing? Dex: I got accepted into an art school just a few hours out of town. Liam: And I’m waiting for an answer on that technical college I applied to. Julia: Wow, this is just great. Liam: You’ll figure out what you want to do eventually, J. Julia: Eventually could take forever. Why does everyone already have everything planned out but I can’t even fathom life after high school. Dex: There’s so much out there you can do. You must be able to think of something you’d like to do. Julia: I seriously can’t decide on anything. This is getting hopeless. (Julia’s phone rings and she sees it’s from her mother) Julia: Uh oh. This can’t be good. (She walks into the hallway as the warning bell rings and answers it) Julia: What’s up, mom? Ms. Abbott: I’m on my way to your apartment. We need to talk. Can you get home like now? Julia: You want me to just leave school? Ms. Abbott: It’s really important, Julia. Julia: Okay, I’ll leave now. (Julia hangs up and looks confused as she heads out of the school) Sub Plot: Olivia (Olivia is sitting in a restaurant with her father) Olivia: What is it that you need to tell me, dad? This better be good, you know what mom will do if she finds out that I left school to go with you. Mr. Jerl: I know. I want you to take what I’m going to tell you lightly, okay? Don’t freak out and try to do anything about it until we have proper evidence. Olivia: Just tell me already! Mr. Jerl: Jeez, fine. I don’t think Karen is actually your mother. Olivia: What? Mr. Jerl: You know that your mother was a one-night stand at first and then she got pregnant, so we got married. Olivia: Yeah. Mr. Jerl: Well, we kinda lied to you about the order of things. Olivia: What are you talking about? Mr. Jerl: I didn’t know I knocked your mother up until after you were already born. A few months after you were born to be exact. Olivia: Seriously? Mr. Jerl: I hadn’t talked to her since that night and then out of the blue, she called me and said “hey, you’re a father and our baby is three months old.” Olivia: I don’t understand how that makes her not my mother… Mr. Jerl: I was shocked that she wouldn’t call me before the baby was actually born. Something was off. One of her friends told me that nobody saw her pregnant because she left the state for almost a year and when she came back, she had a kid. Olivia: This is freaky, where did I come from then? Mr. Jerl: I heard her having a conversation on the phone with one of her friends one night, and I only caught the end of it, but it sounded like your “mother” took the baby, aka you, from one of her friends because they couldn’t handle it. Olivia: And then called you so she could get financial help to raise it? Mr. Jerl: And then everyone feels sorry for her because she got knocked up with her one night stand. Olivia: Oh my god…oh my… Mr. Jerl: Calm down, Olivia. I don’t have any hard proof of this, just a lot of suspicious evidence. Olivia: But it all makes sense! Everything! The reason she hates me so much now and not my siblings is because I wasn’t even hers to begin with! Mr. Jerl: It all does fall into place. But let me try and get some evidence, you just stay tight until I do so. I’m going to go pay for this. (He leaves the table as Olivia looks excited) Olivia: Or I could just get the hard evidence myself… Main Plot: Scott (Scott is in a pizza shop filling out an application when Hank walks in) Hank: Hey, you look familiar. Scott: Yeah, you dated Keith. I used to be friends with him. Hank: Is your name Scott? Because he always used to mention a Scott. Scott: That’s me. Don’t even want to know what he said about me. Hank: Why not? It was all good stuff. He said you’re an awesome guy. Scott: Hm, that’s kind of weird considering he backstabbed me and got me kicked out of my house. Hank: He screwed you over too? He made me think we were going to be together for a long time, so I skipped a chance to go to school in Colorado to stay in Clearwater with him. Scott: I’m sorry. He’s good at making people believe whatever crap comes out of his mouth. Hank: Where are you staying now? Scott: Currently a park bench, trying to find somewhere else. Hank: You can stay with me if you want. I just have a small, one bedroom apartment. But it’s better than outside. Scott: I don’t even know you, though. And aren’t you like 20? Hank: Hey, it’s a last resort. Just letting you know you’re welcome. We already share a connection with Keith breaking our hearts, right? Scott: I guess…yeah. (Hank writes something on a piece of paper he sees on the counter) Hank: Here’s my number if you change your mind. (An employee comes out with Hank’s pizza) Hank: Good luck with the job. (Hank leaves as Scott looks like he’s pondering something and goes back to the application) Third Plot: Julia (Julia comes to her apartment as Hannah opens the door) Julia: Is my mom in there? Hannah: No? You expecting her? Julia: Yeah, she called saying she’s on her way. Hannah: I thought she was AWOL? Julia: She comes and goes. Hannah: Well, good luck with that. I’m off to work. Ms. Abbott: Julia!! (She runs up to Julia outside her apartment and they hug and Ms. Abbott drops a duffel bag she is holding) Hannah: Whoa, you staying with us? Ms. Abbott: No, um…I’m Kristy, Julia’s mother. Great to finally meet her roommate. (They shake hands) Hannah: Hannah Winehouse. Wish I could stay and chat but duty calls. (She tips her Taco Bell hat and leaves as Julia and her mom go inside) Julia: Mom, please tell me that isn’t more money in that bag. Ms. Abbott: I can explain. Julia: You said you were done stealing money from Dad’s accounts. Ms. Abbott: This is the last of it, I promise. I’m going to be back in Clearwater soon. I just had to drop this off. Julia: Why can’t you just stay now? Ms. Abbott: Because I have some other affairs I need to attend before leaving it all behind. Julia: I don’t even want to know. What am I supposed to do with this, though? Ms. Abbott: Hide it somewhere. Oh sweetie, I missed you so much. Julia: I missed you too. Not easy going through your senior year of high school without your mom. Ms. Abbott: I’m so sorry, baby girl. But I’m going to be back for good very soon. I promise you. (Julia’s mom hugs her again as Julia cherishes the moment and takes a sigh of relief) Julia: I hope so. Ms. Abbott: I have to go and catch a flight, but we’ll keep in touch, okay. And I’ll be back. (She kisses Julia on the forehead and leaves as Julia picks up the duffel bag and puts it on the counter, unzipping it and seeing thousands of dollars in it) Julia: Jesus, mom. How are you gonna get away with this one…? Sub Plot: Olivia (Olivia is sitting on the stairs surrounded by photo albums and on the phone) Troy: Still can’t find any? Olivia: None. I’ve found a few where I’m a couple months old, but none of me as a newborn. If what my dad said was true, I might get out of that house for good. Troy: Do you know how amazing it would be for you to find out your mom isn’t actually your mom. Olivia: It’s pretty bittersweet. Troy: What about it is bitter? Olivia: If she’s not my mom, that means my dad isn’t my dad. And if I take it to social services, they’ll take me away from them both. I could end up in a group home, I could end up adopted and taken far away. Lots of things could happen. Troy: At least you won’t be abused. Olivia: I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do at this point, Troy. There isn’t one baby picture of me less than 5 months old and I’ve been through every photo album in the house. Troy: Your mom doesn’t get home for another two hours, me and Ethan are going to the Hub. Why don’t you meet us there? Olivia: I can’t leave Natalie here alone. Troy: So take her with you. (Olivia looks over at her baby sister who is smiling at her from her play pen) Main Plot: Scott (Scott is sitting at the Hub with Abby, Eric and Sophie) Abby: So where are you going to stay tonight? Scott: I’m thinking about just spending the night at the school. Eric: What if a janitor sees you? Sophie: I think you should just go to Mrs. Dayton, Scott. She’ll know what to do. Scott: If I tell Mrs. Dayton, she’s going to put me in a group home or something. I’ll just have to find a place to stay on my own. You sure none of you can have me stay for one night? Eric: Sorry man, not tonight. Sophie: Same. Mind getting me a frappe, Scott? Take a five. (Scott rolls his eyes and goes up to the counter) Carly: What can I get you? Scott: Mocha frappe please. (Keith walks in and comes up to the counter) Keith: Can I get my usual, Carly? Carly: On it, Keith! (Scott gives him a death glare) Keith: May I help you? Scott: Don’t talk to me. Keith: Sorry you’re still butthurt over me rejecting you. Scott: You think that’s why I’m mad? Because I didn’t have the privilege of dating Mr. Fuckboy himself, Keith Rossen? I’m HEARTBROKEN! (Everyone in the place looks at them and Keith laughs) Keith: No need to make a scene, hon. (Eric walks up and gets in between them) Eric: Keith man, get out of here. Scott: No, I will. Abby: You don’t have to leave, Scott! Scott: No, I do. Because it’s pretty clear that no one here cares enough about me to even try to help. I’m so out. (Scott leaves angrily and bumps past Olivia with her baby sister) Olivia: Scott? Are you okay? Scott: Perfect! (Scott continues walking as Olivia gives him a weird look) Sub Plot: Olivia Troy: You just missed an almost catfight between Keith and Scott. Olivia: I don’t even want to hear about it. That kid deserves to get his STD filled junk removed from his groin. Ethan: Troy told me what’s going on with you. Crazy shit, girl. (Olivia sits her sister down on her lap and gives her a toy to play with) Olivia: This will either be my biggest salvation or my biggest disappointment. I’m not sure which one is better to be honest. Troy: Either way, things could get better or worse. Olivia: It’s hard for it to get worse, but being out of Florida and away from all of you…I’d lose my mind. Even not seeing Scott and Eliza, even if they have their own stuff going on right now. Ethan: So what’s the game plan? Olivia: Social services didn’t do jackshit for me last time. So I’m going to talk to a lawyer. Troy: A lawyer? What do you need a lawyer for? Olivia: I’m taking my mother to court… Troy: Damn. Ethan: That’s some intense shit, fam. But anything to get you safe, Olivia. How is that going to work? Olivia: I’m going to sue for negligence, child endangerment, and assault. Ethan: Don’t you have to be 18 to sue someone? Olivia: Yep. Which is why I’m going to get my dad to do it. Troy: No offense, Liv, but your dad is pretty chicken shit. If he hasn’t done anything about this by now, he’s not going to do anything now. Olivia: He came to me with this information for a reason. Because he’s ready to fight it. I know he will. (Her sister starts crying and she tries to stop her as Troy and Ethan look at each other with uncertainty) Third Plot: Julia (Julia is on her laptop in her room while Caylee is painting her nails) Caylee: What are you looking at? Julia: Colleges and programs. What are you doing? Caylee: Trying to get this nail tutorial right for my date with Shawn later tonight. Julia: Celebrating your acceptance? Caylee: Yup. Isn’t he the sweetest? Julia: He is. Are you guys going to become public when you graduate? Caylee: We’re going to wait a bit so people don’t think we were dating before I was 18 and had him as a teacher. How’s the college search? Julia: This place seems awesome. The Art Institute of Tampa. Caylee: Art, fun. Tampa, nearby. Julia: They have a graphic design program which seems really awesome. Caylee: I can totally see you designing brands and all that. Julia: Exactly. And now my mom finally has money so I can pay for it. Caylee: What are you talking about? Julia: Look in the duffel bag. (Caylee looks inside and sees all the money) Caylee: Holy hell, Jules. Please tell me that’s not all stolen from your dad. Julia: It’s my mom we’re talking about here. Of course it’s stolen from my dad. Caylee: You can’t use that. It’s counterfeit. Julia: What else am I supposed to use, Cay? Caylee: I don’t know. Get a job or get scholarships or something. Julia: There is literally thousands of dollars sitting right across the room from me. Why wouldn’t I spend it on something important like college? Caylee: Because if it’s found stolen, you could get kicked out of the college for good, Jules. Julia: Or not. This past year has been shit, Cay. I need something to help me move on and start new. This program is it. And if I want to use some stolen money to get there, so what? Maybe it’s my turn to be selfish for once. Caylee: I still don’t think it’s a good idea. You can always find a job and everything, but time is ticking, hun. (Julia looks at the tuition and sees it’s $18,000) Julia: I don’t know how else I’m supposed to pay for this… Main Plot: Scott (Scott is walking with his things though the school and walks by Eliza) Eliza: What are you doing here, Scott? Scott: I’m sleeping here tonight, why are you here? Eliza: I just had to retake a test. Why are you staying here when you could literally just stay at Dex’s? Stop being stubborn and just forgive him already. Scott: No. Because you know why? He’s let me down so many times and he still doesn’t understand everything he’s done. Eliza: It’s my fault, you know that I basically gave him an ultimatum between us. Scott: Yeah, and he chose you. Eliza: I’m sorry, Scott. I really am. I know how you felt about him and how you do still feel about it, whether you admit it or not. I’m sorry you’ve gotten screwed so many times by me, Dex, Keith, Angel, your parents, Gina, everybody. You don’t deserve it. Scott: Thanks. Eliza: You have to accept someone’s help, Scott. You don’t always have to do everything on your own all the time. (Danny walks in) Danny: Ready to go, Lize? Eliza: Yeah. Good luck, Scott. (They leave as Scott runs up to her) Scott: Can I use your phone really quick? Mine doesn’t work anymore. (Eliza hands him her phone and he dials a number) Scott: Hey…can I stay with you tonight, man? (Eliza smiles) Eliza: Good. Third Plot: Julia (Julia is on her laptop) Julia: Summer graphic design program…apply. (She looks at the cost and sees it’s $2000) Julia: I have that… (She looks at the duffel bag of money and continues to fill out the application) Julia: Finally a plan for the future… Sub Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks into her house with Natalie in her arms and sees her mom standing there) Olivia: Oh no. Mrs. Jerl: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO! (She takes Natalie and puts her back in her play pen) Olivia: I just went to get food. Mrs. Jerl: You think I believe that, there’s plenty of food in the house. And why are my photo albums everywhere?! Olivia: I don’t know! Mrs. Jerl: Cut the bullshit! (She slaps Olivia in the face) Olivia: I know you took me from your friend! I’m not even your kid! Mrs. Jerl: WHAT?! Who told you that? Your father? Olivia: I couldn’t find one picture of me right when I was born! Mrs. Jerl: Maybe because you didn’t look hard enough, stupid! (Her mom goes up the steps as Olivia follows and she comes back with an album) Mrs. Jerl: I keep all the old ones under my bed. There you are. In my arms. In the delivery room. Olivia: Oh. Mrs. Jerl: You are so pathetic, it’s hilarious? You actually thought you weren’t mine? I knew you were a stupid brat, but really? (Her mom laughs as Olivia stands at the top of the stairs looking mad) Olivia: Whatever. Mrs. Jerl: What did you say to me? (She pushes Olivia back who tumbles and rolls down the stairs, landing on her back) Mrs. Jerl: Don’t ever leave the house without my permission again. You never know when I’ll get off early like today. (She locks herself in her room as Natalie starts crying and Olivia lays crying herself at the bottom of the stairs) Olivia: There goes my last shot… Main Plot: Scott (Scott is waiting at the corner of the school as it starts getting dark and a car pulls up) Scott: Thanks for letting me stay over, man. Hank: Of course! (Hank opens the door as Scott comes in with his bag and throws it in the back seat, closing the door) Hank: You can stay with me as long as you’d like. (He leans over and hugs Scott, smelling his hair as Scott looks scared, but hugs back) Scott: Uh, thanks. Better than a street, right? Hank: Yep. I only have one mattress though, so you can just share one with me. Scott: Um. Hank: It’s cool, I’m cool. We’re going to have a lot of fun, buddy. (He rubs Scott’s leg close to his groin as Scott looks uncomfortable) Scott: Uh…awesome. (Hank starts to drive off as Scott looks scared out the window as the school gets farther and farther away) 'NEXT WEEK' Wendy: Can no one just let me and Zak be happy together?! THE INTENSITY RISES (Danielle is slapped by her mother’s boyfriend) Danielle: Hell no, I’m not letting that slide! Peyton: You can’t tell your mom about it, Danielle. Danielle: I don’t know what to do anymore! THE CHAOS BEGINS Liam: I never thought I’d see you again. Mrs. Fithe: I’m not here with good news. Liam: Not dad… (Liam is seen crying) THE SECRETS ARE EXPOSED Candace: It’s a crazy twitter account where people send in other people’s secrets that get posted. Wendy: Who would do this to me? (Wendy looks shocked at a tweet) Zak: I can’t stay, I’m sorry. THE MADNESS CONTINUES Wendy: I know you sent in that horrible tweet… Liam: My dad is on trial… Danielle: Mom…I have to tell you something… NEW EPISODE “BAD BLOOD” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts